Black and White
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A HikaAki fic. Snow white story being played in a go board but with an unexpected ending. Or you just can say it's stupidity in its purest form


Title: Black and White

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: HikaAki

Disclaimers: bweh... teh usual not ours 'n no profit... clear? Good...

Warning: OOC... pointless... rambling... stupid... yaoi... oh, forgot, that's not a warning... right! This is a very crappy Snow White story in the version of HikaGo, so... you know how bad it can become... poooh...

Once upon a time, on a faraway land called Japan, there lived a very charming young lad named Touya Akira. Touya Akira was not only beautiful in appearance but was also very proficient in playing go. It was said that no one had ever beaten him in look or skill. Every living creature who laid eyes on him had to come to a single conclusion that he was indeed so enchanting and it was futile trying to go from his captivating beauty.

Touya Akira had a great mirror hanging on the wall of his bedroom. That was his magic mirror. Every morning he would gaze at his reflection on the clear surface of the mirror and asked, for the said mirror was able to answer any question given to it, whether he was still the one who is most beautiful in the entire world. Every morning, his mirror would give the same answer which, in general, saying that, yes, he was still the most beautiful creature on earth, and no, there was no one able to beat him in go. It happened every morning until one fateful day, when suddenly his mirror gave a very different answer from the usual one it used to give.

That morning, Akira combed his hair in front of his mirror like what he usually did each morning. Feeling satisfied with his look, he then asked the mirror the same question that he always asked.

"Mirror, mirror, my dear magic mirror, please do give answer to this question that I ask thee," he said. "Is there a person or a creature that is able to beat me?"

And his mirror thus answered.

"Thou art indeed so great, dear Master, thy beauty I adore, but there exists a person who can surpass thee like how the sea might surpass the shore."

"What!" Akira said in disbelief. "Wouldst thou please show me, my dear mirror, who this person can be?"

On the mirror's surface, Akira saw the shadowy form of a male human being in white. The man seemed to be sitting under a great willow tree and a go board was settled in front of him.

"This man is addressed by the name Fujiwara Sai, my dear Master," his mirror said. "His eyes shine like two stars on the midnight winter sky, his elegant style in playing go is equal to warm rain that comes in beautiful days of spring, his beauty is blossoming and exceeding even that of the roses that flourish in the warmth of summer, and the speed of the movement of his hands is said to rival the swiftness of the autumn wind."

Akira stared at the image as he listened to what his mirror said to him.

"Fujiwara... Sai..." he said. "I wonder if he is indeed that great..."

"I speak no lie, dear Master, only truth shall come form this self of mine," the mirror said. "Fujiwara Sai hath surpassed thee, and his beauty shall forever shine."

"Do not keep on rhyming in front of me, you stupid mirror!" Akira snapped angrily to the magic mirror. "I accept not this defeat! Tell me at once what I should do to exceed this Fujiwara Sai!"

"As long as he still exists in this world, Master will never able to defeat him," the mirror answered.

"Then he shall perish," Akira said with an evil glint on his eyes. "I have decided that he shall be dead."

Toiya Akira then appointed the task of killing Sai to his most competent and trustworthy assassin. But even that man could not help but being captivated by Sai's innocence and beauty, thus he revealed Akira's evil scheme to the person who was supposed to be his victim. The news took Sai by shock. The assassin then forced Sai to leave the kingdom and never to appear again for the sake of both their live. The stunned Sai obeyed his order and went away from the city meanwhile the assassin gave Touya Akira the heart of a boar, saying that it was Sai's.

By the time the assassin presented the heart to Touya Akira, Sai had reached another city adjoined from the one he had just escaped from. He tried to search for a save place but that was not easy. Japan was a large country but everything required money, something he had none in possession. Thus Sai was left without destination in the middle of a city he even did not know the name of. When he was walking in his miserable condition, he encountered something that could light a little flame in his heart.

There, on the side of the road, he saw a large banner bearing a name of a go club. Sai felt his heart lightened in an instant when he saw that. After all, go was his soul. Without his knowing, his feet had brought him to the entrance of the grand building that he saw earlier. He entered it and found the building completely empty, but his happiness in finding something so familiar to him was overwhelming so that he wanted to play at that very moment.

And that was when the door suddenly opened, revealing a bunch of people behind it. There were some high school students, housewives, thieves, polices, fishermen, peasants and princes, even some elderly. Seeing Sai - who in time being was wearing a dirty robe and whose body was covered in dirt and bruises - they all were shocked. But after hearing Sai's explanation, they felt sorry for him. With pleasure, they let Sai remain in that club with them. And so finally Sai found himself a new home.

Everything seemed perfect that time. The naïve Sai thought that Touya Akira would never be any threat to him again, but his consideration differed a lot from what reality would reveal later.

If there was a reason why Touya Akira had never chased Sai again, it was due to the fact that he had not yet known that Sai was still alive. The reason for this was the go tournament that he joined in. The said tournament was held abroad so there was no possibility for Touya Akira to bring his mirror with him since it was too heavy and would surely get rejected in the airport due to the strange mystical aura it emitted.

So, finally one day, he was back and once again he faced his magic mirror. He inhaled deeply as he stared at his reflection.

"My face does look horrible, that match was really exhausting," he said. "Speak, dear mirror, what should I do to enhance my beauty?"

"Thou need to do nothing, dear Master; thy perfection is beyond any word express," the mirror said.

"Ah, what an honest and faithful fellow thou art," Akira said with a sweet smile, "Now that finally Fujiwara Sai is out of the picture, I believe I can reclaim my title as the most beautiful creature on earth."

"Fujiwara Sai is still roaming this world even now when I speak to thee, Master," the mirror said. "Each of his every heartbeat is still resounding clear over the…"

"Wait a moment! I said wait!" Touya Akira said in anger. "Did you just say that Sai is still alive?"

"Yes, Master," the mirror said.

"Such a horrible lie thou hast just spoken to me!" he shouted. "If indeed he is still alive, do show me his face!"

His mirror obediently showed him the image of Sai sitting with many people in a go club he resided at the time being. Seeing that, Touya Akira went really livid and decided that he was going to kill Sai with his own two hands.

That night, the full moon shone in the sky. Within its pale silvery light, Touya Akira finished his work. With satisfaction he traced his fingers on the surface of his masterpiece, a cursed go board that would surely kill Sai. Quickly he packed his little gift and he sent it with Fed-Ex express delivery after the sun rose from behind the horizon.

In the afternoon, the package was delivered into Sai's hands. Without any suspicion, he opened it and was greeted by darkness.

The people of the club who came some moment after the accident took place found Sai's cold body spread on the floor. On his side, they too found the cursed go board together with a letter from Touya Akira. By reading the letter, they came to an understanding of what might have happened to Sai. It was fortunate that among them, there was someone who understood about black magic. He knew by just looking at Sai's current condition what should be done to remove the curse. The one and only cure for Sai, he said, was the defeat of Touya Akira in go. But that had to be done quickly, he too said, if twelve months had passed before they managed to defeat Touya Akira, then Sai would forever remain in his sleeping state.

Because of their sympathy toward Sai, the people of the go club tried very hard to defeat Touya Akira. But all off their efforts were futile. Akira always won every match they played.

Seasons changed and the end of the twelfth month was coming near. The club member had their hopes almost vanished. But one day, a miracle occurred. That day, their club got a visitor. He was a young boy who seemed to be a regular traveller, yet he stared at the cursed go board that was being displayed on the window with a frown as if he knew something about it.

The butcher was the first to greet him.

"Who are you, traveller, and where are you heading to?"

"Shindou Hikaru is my name, I will go wherever my feet bring me to," the stranger said. "But tell me something, good Sire, I see a go board on your window and I feel a dark aura surrounding it thickly. If I may know, what had happened, really?"

"It's a long story to tell," said a high school student.

"And a very sad one, too," said a taxi driver.

"Well, I do have time to listen," said Hikaru.

Then a porter told him the tragedy of Sai. After hearing the story, Hikaru decided that he would try to help them.

"I can play go," he said. "Please let me try to defeat Touya Akira."

"Are you sure you can beat him?" said a nurse.

"I will try," Hikaru answered.

"Then hurry up, since today is the last day. After midnight, there will be no hope," said the person who understood black magic.

"There's no way he can do it," said a bus driver. "Today all of the drivers in the whole Japan refuse to work in order to force the government to raise their salary. Even the subway is not operating. The only way to go to Touya Akira's place is by walking and if that's the case, he will get there long after midnight."

All the people there then contemplated of what was best to do, and amidst that chaos, a youngster came approaching Hikaru.

"I am a horse keeper, you may take my master's horse with you," he said.

"Can I take him really?" Hikaru said.

"Of course, but you must give it back to me before tomorrow morning because I will get fired if I lose my master's horse," the youngster said.

"Then I shall do like what you said," Hikaru said. "Thank you."

Hikaru then rode the white horse he borrowed from the horse keeper. Thanks to it, he could reach Touya Akira's place when the sun had just set. Quickly he explained his reason of coming to the receptionist on the front desk and was ordered to wait.

Touya Akira heard at once that there was someone challenging him for a match and thus he quickly came to see the person. But when he saw Hikaru who stood elegantly in the moonlight with a white horse on his side, Akira felt his breath was caught in his throat. The man in front of him had succeeded in enchanting him, and that was when Akira realised that he had fallen in love.

Meanwhile in Hikaru's mind, Akira was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes upon. When he saw Akira's fair complexion, he almost forgot about the true reason behind his coming.

"I'm… Touya Akira," Akira said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Hikaru said.

"You?" Akira said again.

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"It's Hikaru… Shindou Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too."

"I heard…"

"Yes?"

"You want to fight me."

"I do."

"I do too."

"Pardon?"

"I do… want to fight you too."

The awkward situation between them had disappeared by the time they began their match. The match itself was magnificent; it was full of great strategies and difficult formation. The moon slowly rose higher in the sky. The midnight was coming nearer and nearer yet they still had no winner so far.

Finally, after hours of struggling, Hikaru managed to break Akira's formation. It was exactly half an hour before midnight when he acclaimed his victory over Touya Akira.

With sad eyes, Akira stared at Hikaru and said, "You have won. Go now, Sai must be waiting for you."

"Why should he wait for me?" Hikaru said.

"You have saved his life, you must love him so much that you fought so hard for him," Akira bitterly said.

"It's not Sai that I want but you," Hikaru said, surprising Akira.

"Shindou Hikaru…" Akira whispered. "Who are you? You come into my heart, so pure and true. You are tormenting me with a passion of wanting you."

"Do I deserve to have your heart's desire?" Hikaru said.

"As I deserve to have yours." Akira said.

"God was singing when He created you, fair one," Hikaru said.

"As my heart sang when I had you in my vision," Akira said.

"Oh, how I want to take you away…"

"Then take me! Tie me if you need to. Drag me away and never leave me again. Take me away to where the sun does shine."

"I want nothing else than you," said Hikaru before he took Akira's hands and took him away with him. They rode together under the light of the moon and no one can see them ever again. It was said that they lived together ever since until the end of their life.

Fujiwara Sai was awakened that night. After hearing the story, he then went to Touya Akira's mansion on the following day, but he could only found his magic mirror. So he brought the mirror with him and became the new master for it.

The go club where Sai had once lived grew more as day passed by. And its growth got even greater when one of the members, a novelist, wrote down Sai's story as his newest book. The book got enormous responses and became a best seller. It was even arranged to be adapted into movie on the following year.

The young horse keeper was fired because he lost his master's horse.

All of the drivers in Japan finally got their salary increased.

Fed-Ex was chosen as the most satisfying delivery service that year.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

- the end -

(A/N: think we should change authors' notes to authors' rambles… duh… So, dearest readers, here we are. Hope you enjoy this piece of fic. Though it is really stupid and meaningless and stupid and pointless and stupid and crappy and stupid and not making sense and… well, stupid… duh… enough rambling, we still need to prepare some place for the trash we know will come sooner or later… oh, by the way… review? Really, we are just a bunch of hopeless authors…)


End file.
